1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a binder and more particularly to a binder for binding rod-like objects by means of a string-like object (generally referred to as a binding string) such as a metallic wire that can be fastened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known conventional binder brings a continuous binding string around the opening or upper part of a plastic bag in a U shape, cuts the string to a suitable length, and fastened by twisting both ends of the string.
As one of this type of conventional binder, one is disclosed in a Japanese Unexamined Patent Application (Tokkai) Hei 2-166019.
The binder shown in the above-mentioned application has a girdling mechanism for bringing a metallic wire around rod-like objects held in a recess, and comprising a feeder chain made up of trapezoidal feeder blocks connected in series along their longer sides, a hand member secured to the projecting end of the feeder chain and having a wire holding mechanism at the end thereof, and a guide mechanism for causing the metallic wire to girdle the rod-like objects held in the recess by moving the feeder chain from one side of the recess to the other.
In the above constitution, when the guide mechanism causes the feeder chain to run and the hand member moves from one side to the other of the recess, the trapezoidal feeder blocks tend to come into contact with their side surfaces each other because of tension produced when the metallic wire is fed out. As a result, the feeder chain goes around the rod-like objects.